Code hack
by RD-master
Summary: Its kinda a .Hack meets Code Lyoko. A new kid named Kite follows the gang to the factory and gets rid of Aeltia's virus. Once she's in this world XANA is unplugged. Kite tells them about XANAs mother porgram in the WORLD. A MMO game. PLZ R&R my first fic.
1. Default Chapter

Code Hack

[Note I don't own Code Lyoko. Or the .Hack franchise.]

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich weren't exactly excited about physics class. Ever since XANA had infected Aelita with the virus, they had tried, and tried to find a way to break it. Mrs.Hurtz [I think that's what her name is] introduced a new student that day. "Everyone this is Kite he is our new exchanged student." Kite has blue hair and seemed a bit quiet, but seemed polite all the same. Sissy eyed him as he sat down next to Ulrich. The class went on quite smoothly and nothing unusual happened.

Elsewhere XANA's presence seeped into the schools computer network activating a tower in Lyoko. Aelita felt the pulsations immediately and attempted to contact Jeremy. "Jeremy!!! XANA's woken up!!!" But no answer. After the class Jeremy headed to his dorm to see how Aelita was doing. "Aelita are you there?" Aelita got the message and responded. "Jeremy XANA's woken up but I'm not sure which tower he's activated." Jeremy brought up Lyoko's status. "I'll Launch the scan."

Jeremy contacted Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi and told them to head to the factory. Unaware that they were being spied upon. Once they reached the elevator Kite stepped in behind them. "Well I guess we can finally shut XANA down?" The three jumped as they noticed Kite in the elevator with them. Yumi became puzzled. "How the hell do you know about XANA?" Kite smiled and replied. "Because I work for the company that built XANA." Once the elevator hit the lab floor, Kite exited and headed over to Jeremy.

"What the? Kite what are you doing.. Oh never mind." Jeremy typed in the coordinates and began the transfer. "I'm sending you guys to the forest region. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi. Virtualization!!!" The scanners filled with light as they transferred the three to Lyoko. Once they hit the ground Aelita greeted them. "I'm not sure where the tower is but it cant be far." Jeremy figured out what XANA was up to this time.

"XANA wants to overload the cities LAN networks to cause a virtual meltdown. Causing the whole city to go into chaos, he already has 25% done." Kite nudged Jeremy hard in his back. "Look let me go into Lyoko I know how to get rid of Aelita's virus." Jeremy glared at him. "How can I send you without a character image?" Kite handed Jeremy a CD, he inserted it into the computers drive. An image of Kite wearing a brownish armor and 2 daggers came up.

"XANA was meant to be a surveillance computer for our corporation. But when we left him here, the self awareness program activated by itself. Aelita is XANA's lower program used to monitor his actions, and also to deactivate the towers as you already know. The scanners were the first of our design, since they are prototypes we left them here. We had no idea that someone would ever use them to go to Lyoko. Lyoko is XANA's home sort of., we designed it as the place for Aelita to exist."

Jeremy looked at the computer screen and frowned. "Ok I'll transfer you, but how do I get rid of this virus?" "Once Aelita deactivates the tower, don't go back in time. Then I'll launch the anti-virus program." Kite took the elevator down to the scanners, Odd and the gang were having a bit of trouble on Lyoko. "Transfer Kite, scanner Kite, virtualization!!!" Kite appeared in Lyoko and landed next to the gang, as they were battling the monsters.

Kite dashed over to the crab and struck its core with one of his daggers, the crab exploded. Jeremy looked at Kites profile and gasped. "Kite has 1000 life points!!!" Kite threw his other dagger at the second crab, and nailed its front. Odd looked at kite with respect. "Wow Kites good." The four ran too the tower, as XANA's progress grew. "Guys hurry 88%." Aelita entered the tower and typed in the code. The tower's data went to the bottom and back up again. The four were logged out but time didn't reset. Aelita remained in the tower.

Kite inserted another disc into the computer as Aelita stepped into the center. "Ok Aelita I'm going to remove the virus and materialize you." Aelita ascended into the air and the data began to surround her. Green fragments poured out of her body as the virus was lifted. She then disappeared from the tower. XANA's voice could be heard. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Aelita came out of the scanner and took the elevator back up to the lab.

Jeremy entered XANA core room and pulled the plug. XANA's light then faded out until there was nothing left. Jeremy began to jump for joy. "He's dead he's finally dead!!!" Thinking the super computer was shutdown Jeremy took the elevator back to the lab to find Kite sitting at the desk. "Ok I've uploaded the trans materialization program. Its time to go to Hypos HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Hack: Chapter 2

Kite launched the new program causing XANA's core console to sink back down into the ground. A machine which looked like a huge scanner rose in its place. Kite typed in a few codes to start up the scanner. "Ok lets go to HQ." The five took the elevator down to the new scanner room. "Wow its huge." Jeremy said, as they entered the scanner. The doors closed as the AI program began the transfer. "Transfer CL-unit, scanner CL-unit, trans materialization!!" The scanner filled with light and transferred them to a new location.

They weren't virtualized but transferred to another part of the real world. The scanner opened and revealed a huge laboratory. Two women sat in chairs high above them, the background had the same diagram as the Lyoko computer. A man in black wearing sun glasses greeted them. "Kite was your mission a success?" Kite nodded. "Yes project XANA has been unplugged."

"Good. Oh my apologies, I am Yamaki the president of Hypos. I sent Kite to your school to unplug XANA because he no longer poses a threat. His mother program is the main point of our problems." Kite stepped forward and spoke. "XANA was created from the program MOTHER the main AI of the WORLD. A MMORPG that's played all over the world." Odds eyes widened at the sound of the WORLD. "Hey my cousin plays that game!!"

Kite pulled up the WORLDS diagram. "Like Lyoko the world has a character system but the combat system isn't the same. You have a certain amount of HP instead of life points. There are hundreds of monsters throughout the WORLD, when you kill one you receive EXP [Experience points], and AP [Ability points]. You must obtain a certain amount of EXP to level up. This also increases your max HP. AP is used to learn custom skills which you can do from your own PC."

Jeremy handed Kite the disk with their character images, Kite inserted the disk into the super computer. "Ok, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, you guys are all level 15. Aelita is level 25. Ulrich you're a light blades men. Odd you're a battle archer. Yumi you're a skald. Aeltia you're a sorceress. Ready to head to the WORLD?"

Jeremy sat down at one of the consoles and brought up the format. "Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Kite, transfer Aelita. Scanner Kite, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita. Virtualization!!!!" The scanners filled with light as the five were virtualized.

They all appeared in the world as their Lyoko characters. A giant spider ran across the green field toward them, it struck Odd with one of its legs. Odd held his side as he examined his HP count. "Heh only 3 damage I've got 497 HP left." Ulrich jumped up and stabbed the spiders back with his sword. "Odd hurry get emm!!" Odd shot it with 4 laser arrows, the spider stepped back a few as Yumi threw her fan at it.

Kite jus watched them Hynos needed to test their combat skills. Aelita shot a fire ball from her hand causing the spider to explode. "Ok your team work skills are off the charts lets see if Aelita's program works here in the WORLD. A cell phone tower about the same size as the others became visible. Aelita tried to enter it but she was pushed back. "Access dined." Ulrich noticed a small card slot on the tower, he took an item out of his inventory. "Hey this might go with the tower!" He pulled out a red card and handed it too Aelita, she swiped the card and the tower began to glow.

She entered the tower which had a different look from the Lyoko towers. It was read on the inside instead of blue, it also didn't have the XANA sign on the platforms. Aelita ascended to the top and touched the screen. "Aelita, www." Aelita typed in hack. The data screens all dropped down to the bottom and went back up again. Yamaki pressed a button in the lab "Alter reality now!!!!" White light began to pour from the Hypos pillars as they consumed everything.

Instead of time being turned back reality had been altered, the five were back in the Hypos lab. "So what the deal with MOTHER?" Asked Odd. Yamaki took a deep breathe and spoke. "MOTHER is the ruler of the WORLD sort of, she became self aware like her son XANA and began to cause trouble in the world. She has been imprisoning the minds of players in the WORLD and forcing them to do her bidding. Her goal is to wipe out the human race and turn them into virtual beings like herself.

CC corp., is the developer of the WORLD they decided to put MOTHERS core here in order to monitor her actions. Like XANA, MOTHERS core is here in the factory, if we unplug her all the minds trapped in the world will be deleted. We need you to help us stop MOTHER."

The four huddled together. "Do you think it's a good idea" Yumi asked. "Well they did unplug XANA for us I think we can trust them." Jeremy replied. They broke up. "Ok we will help you, you guys did unplug XANA after all." Yamaki nodded. "Excellent you'd better head back to school now." The whole gang including Kite stepped into the scanners.


	3. Chapter 3

Code hack: Chapter 3

[Note: there are a few romances in this fic UlrichYumi, JeremyAelita, KiteSissy, Odd?]

It had been 2 days since XANA had been unplugged. MOTHER had been quiet since then, and Kite was adapting well. Kite was walking across the school grounds after physics class. He was unaware that Sissy had been leering at him since breakfast. Now that Aelita had been materialized permanently she and Jeremy could began their relationship or so they thought. Things between Ulrich and Yumi were on and off as usual. And Odd was he destined to be alone forever?

Kite noticed Sissy following him, and stopped walking near the shed. "You know you outta just talk to me instead of stalking me." Sissy blushed slightly and stepped out of the bush, and walked toward him. "Uhh .. Well you see.." Kites cell phone started ringing as Sissy paused. "Yeah what is it Jeremy? ….. Ok I'll be there in a few." He turned off the cell phone, and looked at Sissy with a smile she couldn't help but be charmed by. "I've gotta go now see ya cutie." Kite ran off toward the dorms, Sissy watched him leave.

Jeremy had been able to start the new program on his computer for the WORLD. Kite stepped into his dorm, the others had already arrived. "Ok Kite I'd like to present the Hypos communication program." He pushed the enter button causing the program to exe, Yamaki's face appeared on the screen. "Well done CL unit." Yamaki signed off after that. Aelita raised an eyebrow and looked at the computer screen with a puzzled look.

"Does MOTHER give off pulsations like XANA did?" Aelita asked. Kite shook his head. "No she doesn't but there is a way to track her actions. Give me your cell phones." Everyone did so as Kite hooked them up to Jeremy's computer, he then pushed a button uploading a new program into them. "Now when ever MOTHER wakes up her symbol will appear on your mobile."

Elsewhere MOTHER had already began her next attack. Her red presence seeped into the radio telescope lab about 20 miles from the school. 6 radio telescopes began to emit waves causing a pair of eyes to appear on the screens. One of the attendants saw the pair of eyes and called in security, but the call never made it through because of the waves.

The waves got closer and closer to the school, as Hypos got the readings. One of the employees working with the super computer gave Yamaki the status. "Sir MOTHER has woken up, her target seems to be near the location of CL-Unit." Kite walked across the school yard back to his dorm when his cell phone began to beep. He looked at the front screen and saw a pair of red eyes. He called Jeremy immediately. "Jeremy MOTHERS woken up better head for the factory."

Jeremy took a new disc with him and bolted out off the door. Kite called Aelita, and the others and gave them the order. Once they reached the elevator Jeremy was already in the lab. They went to the lab before the super scanner. "Jeremy what's she up too?" Yumi asked. Jeremy pulled up the satellite status. "Mother wants to combine the power of all the satellites in this given area. She's been taking control of them starting with the radio telescopes. Once she has control over all the satellites she need's, she'll fire them all at the factory causing a virtualization wave." "What the fuck?!" Odd asked. Kite rolled his eyes and put it in small words for him. "She wants to virtualize the whole world, starting with France."

Jeremy inserted the disc into the computers slot. "Lets head to Hypos." The gang took the elevator down to the super scanner. "Transfer CL-unit, scanner CL-unit, trans materialization!!" The six were transferred to the Hypos HQ. Once they exited the scanner Yamaki had a fit. "Where the hell have you kids been?" Yumi stepped forward and spoke. "There's no time for that sir we have to go to the WORLD. Which tower has she activated?!." Yamaki pulled up the tower scan. "Its 45 degrees west in the Cameo mountains." The attendant typed in the coordinates, and opened the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Kite. Scanner Kite, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!!!" The four warped into the WORLD near a crowd of players. "Well what now?" Odd asked. Aelita sat down on her knees and began to hum. "Its that way." The four ran in the direction Aelita had pointed out, which was really just a trip through the mountains. After about 3 minutes of running Odd yelled for everyone to stop. "What is it Odd?" Kite asked. "This is pointless we wont find the tower unless monsters are around."

Kite pointed in the opposite direction, Odd turned around to see a black spider standing on a ledge. "Me and my big mouth." The spider shot acid out of its mouth hitting Odd directly. "Odd be careful the acid the spiders carrying takes 50 HP per impact." Ulrich stabbed the spiders abdomen yelling. "Yumi, Aelita go!!" Yumi threw her fan at the spider causing it to stumble. Aelita shot a beam of energy from her hands holding the spider in place. Kite began hacking away at the spiders side. Odd just pointed his arrow hand at the spider. "Odd help us!!!" Yumi yelled. The spiders left leg glowed green as it broke from Aelita's grasp.

It lunged for Aelita, but Odd jumped in front and took the blow right in the chest. The claw went through Odds chest causing him to lose all his HP, Odd was devitualized. He stepped out of the scanner and walked over to Jeremy. "Sorry I just." "Save it Odd." Kite threw his right dagger at the spiders head causing it to explode. "Lets find the tower." They ran even further through the mountains, as the tower came into view a huge black bird swooped over them. Kite grabbed its tail as it flew across the horizon. "Kite the bird must have a red card, remember Aelita cant enter the tower without a red card.

Yumi threw her fan at the bird, but she missed, causing the fan to come back to her. The bird shook kite off as he hit the ground with a thud. Ulrich closed his eye's as the bird began to circle them. Fire began to spiral Ulrich's blade, the bird then made a head on dive for them. Ulrich swung his sword causing a fiery shock wave, slicing the bird in half. Kite looked at Ulrich with amazement. "Wow Ulrich you learned the fire tongue skill." Yumi picked up the red card and handed it to Aelita. "You know what to do."

Aelita walked over to the tower and swiped the card, causing it to glow. She entered it as the satellites prepared to fire. She ascended to the top and touched the screen. The satellites fired their beams as they trailed toward the factory. "Aelita. www.hack." The data went down to the bottom of the tower and back up again. "Alter reality now!!!" White light poured out of the Hypos pillars as the changes were made, the satellite attack was stopped.

The gang had been sent back to school after the alter and things were normal. Odd, and Ulrich saw Kite talking to Sissy near the cafetireria. Once they were done Sissy walked off and Kite walked over to them. "Dude you like Sissy?!" Odd asked. "Kite glared at him. "Its your imagination."


End file.
